Assets
These are the Assets for Object Lockdown/Object Lockout. If you are looking for an asset that isn't here, click here. Fan-Made Assets can be posted here. =Backgrounds= Island.png|Island Background from OLD 1-2 New Island.png|Island Background from OLD 5-8 Ani Island.png|Island Background from OLD 5-8 with the Sea Newer Island.png|Island Background from Object Lockout =Character Bodies= The Super Object Battle bodies (which are posted here) are not official, so they are not 100% accurate. Current Bodies Single Part Bodies Acorn.png|Acorn Balloon New Body.png|Balloon Banana body.png|Banana Berry body.png|Berry OLO Bucket Body.png|Bucket Can New Body.png|Can Cherry Body.png|Cherry Cone body.png|Cone Diamond.png|Diamond Dollar & George Body.png|Dollar with George's Eyes, Mouth & Arms Drago asset.png|Drago New-Hot-Sauce-OLD8.png|Hot Sauce 8 sin título 20190220123119.png|Milky Paint Palette Back.png|Paint Palette Back Snowboard body.png|Snowboard Soapy Asset.png|Soapy Stop sign body.png|Stop Sign Teapot body.png|Teapot Umbrella body.png|Umbrella OLO Yarn Body.png|Yarn Skateboard Sb body.png|Skateboard Skateboard_Front.png|Skateboard Front Multiple Part Bodies Acorn Acorn Body.png|Body 1550637746062.png|Eye Patch Circle Circle cut.png|Cut Circle hat.png|Hat OLD5-Circle-Body.png|Round OLD5-Circle-Body2.png|Round and Hat Grassy Grassy body.png|Body Shades.png|Shades M&M M&m body.png|Body M&m hat.png|Hat Chain.png|Chain Yarn Yarn body.png|Ball Yarn's Tail.png|Tail (Cut) 7a2fd834-051b-442e-87c7-a27700b2e007.png|Tail Yarn with Tail.png|Ball & Tail Oldies Object Lockdown Moon body.png|Moon Notebook body.png|Notebook Yarn body.png|Yarn Episodes 5-7 (Only Objects that got previously updated) Late Development New-Hot-Sauce-OLD7.png|Hot Sauce M&M New Body.png|M&M Early Development Balloon.png|Balloon Bottle body.png|Bottle Bucket body.png|Bucket Can body xd.png|Can Cherry body.png|Cherry Dollar body.png|Dollar Fe body.png|Fire Extinguisher George_Body.png|George Grassy body.png|Grassy Hot sauce.png|Hot Sauce Limey body.png|Limey Lock body.png|Lock M&M.png|M&M Milky body.png|Milky Paint palette.png|Paint Palette Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Sun.png|Sun Episode 4 Cone 3-4.png|Cone Fire Extinguisher.png|Fire Extinguisher Episode 3 Acorn 3-4.png|Acorn Balloon (OLD).png|Balloon Banana 3-4.png|Banana Berry 3-4.png|Berry Bottle (OLD).png|Bottle Bucket 3-4.png|Bucket Can 3-4.png|Can Cherry.png|Cherry Circle 3-4.png|Circle Cone NEW.png|Cone Diamond 3-4.png|Diamond (Her asset is somewhat the same in OLD 5 and onward) Drago 3-4.png|Drago FireExtinguisher idle.png|Fire Extinguisher Grassy (OLD).png|Grassy Hot Sauce 3-4.png|Hot Sauce Limey 3-4.png|Limey Lock 3-4.png|Lock M&M 3-4.png|M&M Milky 3-4.png|Milky Moon.png|Moon Notebook 3-4.png|Notebook Paint Palette.png|Paint Palette Pumpkin 3-4.png|Pumpkin Skateboard.png|Skateboard Snowboard 3-4.png|Snowboard Stop Sign.png|Stop Sign Sun 3-4.png|Sun Teapot.png|Teapot Umbrella 3-4.png|Umbrella Yarn 3-4.png|Yarn Late Episode 2 Episodes 1-2 OLD2-Acorn-Body.png|Acorn OLD2-Balloon-Body.png|Balloon OLD2-Banana-Body.png|Banana OLD2-Berry-Body.png|Berry Bottle.png|Bottle OLD2-Bucket-Body.png|Bucket Can.png|Can OLD2-Cherry-Body.png|Cherry Cee_Bodie.png|Circle Cone.png|Cone Dragoo.png|Drago OLD2-Grassy-Body.png|Grassy Hot Saus.png|Hot Sauce OLD2-Limey-Body.png|Limey M&M (Object Lockdown).svg|M&M Milks.png|Milky OLD2-Moon-Body.png|Moon Notebook.png|Notebook OLD2-Painty-Body.png|Paint Palette Pumpkin Bodie.png|Pumpkin OLD2-Skateboard-Body.png|Skateboard Snowboard.png|Snowboard It's time to stop!.png|Stop Sign OLD2-Sun-Body.png|Sun OLD2-Teapot-Body.png|Teapot OLD2-Umbrella-Body.png|Umbrella Yarn.png|Yarn Others Ben asset.png|Ben Burger.png|Burger Screen time.png|Bushy Lol.png|Disco Ball 2019_12_19_061341.png|New Dicso Ball Envelope.png|Envelope 1545511997626.png|Forky/Börky Liverpool_FC.svg.png|Liverpool 4e26a8b7-64ed-45d2-8f3b-a3f4c5d3338e_kindlephoto-16023470.png|Nathan's Employee 1 e03835dc-71f2-4e07-838d-a7ca543db0c0_kindlephoto-16395439.png|Nathan's Employee 2 POTS_Body.png|Picture of the Simpsons Untitled2 20181229231310.png|Rainbow Mac 88fa9a87-3ed8-4f2c-abc8-2ab5f34aac01 kindlephoto-1331672.png|Seashell Sppoon.png|Spoony 1537729206991.png|Ticket 6d2f04f7-43b0-4e7c-ba63-186de94aa1ef kindlephoto-28168259.png|Water Balloon Killer Show 54 Super Object Battle (Unofficial) If you want more of this, click here. NewBurger.png|Burger Screen time.png|Bushy Image_(39).png|Controller Lol.png|Disco Ball Dragod.png|Drago Image_(41).png|Envelope 1545511997626.png|Forky NewLemony.png|Lemony Notebook.png|Notebook Image_(37).png|Soapy Spoony New.svg|Spoony T.png|Umbrella Image_(36).png|Water Balloon Disk Disk.png Image_(40).png MusicDiskNew.png =Faces & Limbs= The Faces & Limbs from OLD 1-4 are on the Battle for Dream Island Wiki. Faces Eyes Eye.png|Eye Normal BFIEye1.svg|Higher Resolution Eye Normal BFIEye2.png|Eye High BFIEye2.svg|Higher Resolution Eye High Pair of Normal Boy Eyes.png|Boy Eyes (Surprised) Pair of Girl Eyes.png|Girl Eyes Photo 1540857176229.png Photo 1540857228453.png Photo 1540857066037.png Photo 1540856994241.png Mouths Smile Closed.png Smile Open.png Frown Mouth Closed.png Normal Mouth Closed.png Frown Mouth BIG.png Big Normal Mouth.png PumPKIN mOUTH.png Happy Mouth OLD 8.png OLD Book Mouth.png Big Smile.png Sad Mouth Closed.png Bucket Mouth.png Sun Mouth.png Bucket Mouth.png Sad Mouth Closed.png BFIMouth1.svg BFIMouth4.svg BFIMouth5.svg BFIMouth6.svg BFIMouth7.svg BFIMouth8.png BFIMouth8.svg BFIMouth9.svg BFIMouth10.png BFIMouth10.svg Limbs Arms BFIArm1.png BFIArm17.png Arms0001.png Arms0002.png Arms0003.png Arms0004.png Arms0005.png Arms0006.png Arms0007.png Arms0008.png Arms0009.png Arms0010.png Arms0011.png Arms0012.png Arms0013.png Arms0014.png Arms0015.png Arms0016.png Arms0017.png Arms0018.png Arms0019.png Arms0020.png Photo 1540856823623.png Photo 1540856726712.png Photo 1540856655607.png Legs Photo 1540856597245.png Untitled2 20181229231350.png|2 Legs =Logos= Logo.png|Object Lockout Beta Logo Logo.png.png|Object Lockout Logo =Icons= TheWuggleJack/Wuggolo New icon.jpg Characters =Object Lockout Prediction Game= OLOPG Clueless.png Category:Browse Category:Assets Category:Galleries